


LAST SUMMER (EN)

by LadyValtiel



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValtiel/pseuds/LadyValtiel
Summary: First love, that summer romance that hits against the heated teenage. First time, that expands through their veins. His eyes like the ocean waiting for her, waiting for her to reciprocate him back. ''RI-NO-A''...Dancing in her little sundress, her hair fluttering in the air, her playful smile, Touch, Aroma, Cold, Melt.  ''SEI-FER'' She said, he didn't answer back, his cyan eyes in her, he's smiling, he's laying in the sand, she broke his heart.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Rinoa Heartilly
Kudos: 1





	1. Only Star In the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is about Seifer and Rinoa past relationship. don't hate me for it.
> 
> ENGLISH isn't my native language, please understand.
> 
> FFVIII and Characters are from SquareSoft and SquareEnix.

**(English isn't my native language, so please understand if something is wrong)**

Chapter 1

Only Star in the Night Sky

(Contains inappropriate language)

On the outskirts of BALAMB, December 20th, at 1635 hours.

The afternoon sun hit him right in the neck, he kept his head down, his cian colored eyes concentrated in the ocean, his prey was coming towards him, his face changed from concentration to anxiety, it was getting closer and closer, the blond man clenched his jaw and looked defiantly.

"Ha! Hey! I got it! I got it!" Raijin began to say as he stood almost dancing, the little fish shuddered hanging from the line.

"Huh?" "Ah! Fuck it" shouted the young man almost like an angry boy, whipping the fishing pole with the floor of the small bay, Fujin only looked at them stoically as usual, Raijin made fun of Seifer as he danced and tried to encourage the girl in front of him with his new find, the dark-haired turn to try to drop the fish. "Damn it! I was born for this, ya' know" The boy kept going.

Fujin looked at the blonde, he was angry, he was even turning red. Seifer was very competitive in nature and she knew he could do anything to defeat his rivals, she also knew he wouldn't do anything so serious to her or Raijin, but in the state he was in now she was beginning to doubt.

"STOP" the girl said raising her hand a little quickly, but Raijin was still making a fuss and pissing off Seifer, so she lifted his leg and pushed Raijin and his fish back into the sea. The only thing that was heard was the scream of the brunette along with the splashing of the sea.

But in a few seconds the blonde started laughing in a way she hadn't listened for a while, and wrapped her completely, his features were happy, he had that kind of beautiful gift of laughing with his eyes, it was as if he was someone else, I had seen him like that very rarely and it made her happy, she gave him back a little smile, the laughter of the blonde faded as she heard the sound of the airship approaching, it was Balamb Garden flying just above them, the blonde looked serious at his old home, but let the bad memories and what had happened go with the wind, and her...

A small smile formed on his face, but his eyes said it all. Fujin looked at his friend with a serious expression, she knew exactly who he was thinking about, it was incredible how they connected, he looked at her and nodded smiling to his friend.

She was happy now, with her beloved, it was hard for him thinking about it, but it was true, she and Squall together forever living the fairy tale she always dreamed of, he loved her so much, but it was nothing to her, now he could only remember those moments, that madness and that passion he lived with her and only for her, she was brilliant, she was like a beautiful star that shone anywhere, she was so unique, so rare, she was completely crazy, and he loved it.

Among so many thoughts, when they went out, they drank, they laughed, they fucked, they loved, they even danced, it was hard for him to believe that at some point he danced, only for her... the world could be at war but they just keep dancing, but his most loved and hated memory was to have met her, that damn night in June.

TIMBER, June 10th, 1200 hours.

"I came here to give damn support to your incompetent resistance! Not to be at puberty kids' parties!" The blond said angry, the bartender looked at him scared, the boy next to him, Gerek, tried to calm the situation but Seifer was a serious case.

"Relax Kenny, have a good time tonight have a drink, meet some girl and tomorrow morning we'll all be doing our job well and we'll give you the pay" said Gerek with a tone too relaxed and strange accent, and for some reason he began to call him Kenny.

"My name is Seifer!"

"yeah I know... your name is Kenny... wait, it wasn't Kenny?"

"No dude I think it was Benny" the bartender said clarifying, Seifer was already losing patience.

"Ahh Benny, dude! sorry for forgetting your name," Gerek said, trying to hug the blonde, but he pushed him away instantly.

"It's Seifer," the young man said trying to calm down.

"What? dude speak louder I can't hear you" insisted Gerek beckoning.

"Caleb, says his name is Caleb," said the bar boy trying to make his friend understand.

"Ahhh... Hey, yeah you've got a Caleb's face."

And that's when Seifer lost his patience. He pulled the boy by the shirt and lured him towards him in a brusque manner making Gerek tremble with fear.

''MY-NAME-IS-SEIFER!" Everyone in the room turned to see the owner of the scream in astonishment, the blonde let Gerek go, placing him on the floor again, and walked among the people.

"Yes! That's my fucking name!" he said frustrated. "Fujin! Raijin!" He added, trying to find his friends among the crowd, Among the people they appeared and headed towards him, but Gerek interrupted them.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!"

"We're getting out of this shit," Saifer said, turning around while holding Fujin's hand and Raijin followed them.

"Dude! You can't leave now!"

"Fuck it... no! fuck you, and your party, and these bitches aren't hot at all" the blond said almost leaving the house, but Gerek ran after him.

"No! Oh for dear Hyne, you have to help us we're in crisis! You know, I'll give you the money right now... Jeff bring the money!" "Damn it! Jeff where are you?!, just wait I'll get the money, Bryan serves them vodka!" said the short guy running to some room, Seifer rolled his eyes and walked to the bar with Fujin and Raijin at his back.

"guys you have to understand that our parties aren't as good as Balamb's." Bryan the cheap bartender said while serving them vodka.

"I didn't come here for the parties" the blond said, then took the shot in an instant, it was a while since he drank alcohol.

"Well yeah the parties here are really boring, it seems like Kurt Cobain even committed suicide here" Raijin said, as he was overwhelmed by the type of people compared to those of Balamb, in Balamb the people were smiling, but not energetic if not relaxed in a colorful way, Balamb had sun and beautiful beaches every day in Timber instead, people were not colorful in the least, they were all weird and of course it was understood that they were in the 90's but wasn't it too much that everyone in the damn place except for them three were dressed as if they had come out of the garbage, different shades of gray, and they called this party, at least there was good music and weed.

Seifer was still at the bar talking to Bryan, Fujin and Raijin were somewhere, and Gerek had already given them the money. So the blond continued drinking shorts, he wasn't going to get drunk much less, just wanted to spend time, if it was for him, he had been gone a while ago, but his friends were having fun, they never did, and he felt a little guilty about it, apart Bryan was not as unpleasant as he thought, had been talking all that time with him, and could even say it was more interesting than talking to Raijin.

And at that moment his world changed and got heads up, when she crossed the threshold of the door, until today the young man wished that it had never happened, that he had never met her, until now if he could go back in time he would do it and he would have left that cursed place not to see her enter.

It was as if time had stopped and turned grey except for her, she wore loose hair with two bows on top resembling horns, black hair with two platinum strands falling down each side of her cheeks, she wore black shoes with exaggeratedly large platform, she wore them with short white stockings, a shiny tight dress with straps and a straight neck in her Little body, accompanied by a black choker with spikes. No doubt she drew attention, just like her extreme eye makeup, it was so... bright, illuminated everything.

The blonde looked at her surprised but at the same time dominant, he wanted to attract her attention in some way.

"dude, now that's beautiful," Bryan said who looked at her as dumbfounded as Seifer.

"I want that for me," said the boy looking at her without taking an eye off the young woman.

"dude...she's not an object," said the young bartender, frowning at the blonde's comment.

"I don't care...she's going to be my little plastic doll" Seifer said in a more serious way without stopping analyzing he, this made the other young man get a little scared.

"Dude..." Bryan said almost in a whisper, no doubt this guy was scaring him. "she haven't even looked at you." He add this trying to make things less cloudy.

"Oh... she will, I assure you, she's gonna be mine," said the young man who looked at the girl obsessively.

"You really got faith on yourself, dude," said the boy folding his arms as he chuckled at Seifer.

And in a few seconds their eyes crossed, she looked at him from a distance, he had been looking at her the whole time, she was surprised by that, but she relaxed right away, he arched an eyebrow and only smirked at her and then he ignored her completely to have another drink, Bryan by his side looked at him with surprise by the gesture, the girl formed a nervous smile and blinked a couple of times, and went in his direction but he didn't look at her again.

"Dude! I think I'm your new fan, how the hell did you do that?" the boy said looking at his new friend with adoration, since the roles had been exchanged, the interested one was now her.

"What I say I do, she's going to be mine." "Now offer her a drink."

Everyone greeted the girl as if she was a big celebrity, Sefier went to do as if he was looking for one of his friends, she kept looking for him with her eyes.

"My lady. Vodka, Tequila, Ron? A special?" Bryan said with a striking tone for the girl.

"My special..." said the young woman smiling at him, making him know what she meant.

The boy made a mixture while talking to other people, a glass, two ice cubes, the mixture on top.

The young woman looked for the handsome blond boy in the crowd but found nothing.

Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City

Never was there ever a girl so pretty

Do you think we'll be in love forever?

-Diet Mountain Dew, Lana Del Rey

Do you think we'll be in love?


	2. Expandable Purity

Last Summer

Chapter 2  
Expandable Purity

(Contains inappropriate language and sexual content)

"Looking for me?" Said a male voice behind the girl's back, which surprised turned to see if it was who she thought.  
He was really tall, she had more or less reached his nose and that she was with platforms so surely she would look much shorter.  
"Looking for you? Maybe you wanted to find me," she said, trying to play with what he said. He smiled. During that time one of the spotlights hit right on the blond's face, the surprised girl thought. his eyes... they're beautiful!  
Cyan, the perfect mixture of bright blues and greens, his eyes were like the crystalline sea, they reflected more than freedom, rebellion and ego, he was almost divine like a Greek god, he was too much for herself, Rinoa Heartilly.  
For the first time she felt opaque.

Blue jeans, white shirt, military boots, and short blond hair fluttering across his forehead.  
Simple.  
But so damn attractive.

"Maybe..." the two smiled looking at each other for a moment but were interrupted.

"A Black Moon for my lady!" Bryan said in a friendly tone, placing the glass right in the middle of the young people.  
"Thank you..." she replied. "I get the impression you're not from here..." she added but the boy interrupted her.  
"Balamb" he said smiling somewhere else. That's when Rinoa realized who he was.  
"Ah... the coasts, beautiful beaches...and what is doing a Balamb boy here? I mean, you can't go swimming or surfing or the things they do there" Rinoa said, playing with a lock of hair while he drank.  
"Are you really one of those people who believe that just because we're from Balamb we have to surf?" He smiled at the girl and continued. "But you're right this is bullshit, and I'm here for a shitty job, in which I get paid a shit and surely the leader of this shitty resistance is a reverend shit!" the guy let go without stop smiling. Shit-shit-shit.  
"I think you're the first person to call me a reverend shit in my whole life," Rinoa toyed. The boy had understood that he was talking to his boss for the moment.  
"Well, when I think of reverend shit, you're not exactly what I imagine..." the young lady just looked at him fulminantly.  
"so beach boy, what was your name? I don't remember very well."  
"His name was Kenny" interrupted the bar guy making the blonde give him a murderous look, Bryan laughed at this with a little fear.  
"SEIFER" He said, looking into her eyes as if she had to adapt his name to her language.  
"Cute..." she said dry and left with her drink in hand.

"Rinoa Caraway, daughter of General Caraway... they do not get along well, 16 years, second leader in command of the Forest Owls, and likes the surname Heartilly by her mother. Anyway, a rich girl who doesn't like her life." Bryan said approaching Seifer as the two watched Rinoa walk away.  
"Cute..." the blonde let go.  
1000 hours sharp, alarms flooded the entire city, everyone looked at each other with fear at the same time.  
"What's going on?" Seifer said in a slight whisper, but no one answered him, Bryan just looked at the people scared.  
A scream and a shot.  
Seifer, without even understanding the situation, began to look for Raijin and Fujin among the crowd, until the two of them arrived at him, he took Fujin's hand and she looked at him with the same curiosity he had on his face.

"Where is the Princess?" exclaimed a male voice.  
"Hey, Zone?... I'm here," Rinoa said while trying to find someone.  
"WHERE'S GEREK?" The two said in unison, Gerek was nowhere to be found, and he had the key to the basement.  
"Damn... GEREK!" Zone said this time a little frustrated.

"I'm here! I'm here, I have the keys" said Gerek who came in underwear from the second floor followed by two girls.

As soon as Gerek opened the door the whole party came in the basement.

"Wait, can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" the blond said taking Rinoa's arm, this provoked murderous looks from the girl's friends.  
"Curfew. Go to the basement" the young woman let go dry.  
"Go to the basement, I stay" he release Fujin's hand so she could go with Raijin downstairs, she looked at him with indifference.  
"What?" everyone said in the room at the same time.  
"Dude, the only thing your gonna get is get killed, go to the basement" Zone tried to make the young man understand but he replied.  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"

"Seifer, you're from Balamb, they're gonna kill you. Go downstairs" Rinoa had made him understand, he only looked at the others in a serious way and went to the basement.

The alarms did not stop yet, there were five in total, all were placed in interrogated pose, knees to the floor, head in the knees, hands in the nape of the neck. They were totally restricted from watching the military during curfew.  
"Princess, you still have time to go down" Zone whisper.  
"Don't worry, the new squads always come to this area, they don't know me" when she finished talking, they made a fuss, as always. They could only hear them.

"There are five of them, Captain, two women and three men," one of them was heard to say, no one answered him back, he was speaking on the radio.  
"Ages?" One said he was closer to them. They each began to say their respective ages.  
"17"  
"16"  
"16"  
"15"  
"18"  
"You! 18, explain."  
"School group project, sir," Zone replied as credibly as he could.  
"Right hand up, everybody." said the same soldier. "Take their DNA," he added, making someone else approach them, scanning each of their hands.  
"17, confirm that this is not a resistance against us."  
"I confirm sir, we're doing a theater project for the school."  
"15, will you betray your country?"  
"Never sir, my homeland is all I have"

"Lieutenant they're all Galbadians," said the other soldier who had just scanned the young men's data.

"Well... 16 Who lives here?"  
"18 sir"  
"18, confirm."  
"Yes sir, I live with my father, he's in Deling"

"Well, nothing to interrogate, let's get out of here," said the same man and everyone left the compound, in a few minutes all the young people looked at each other and smiled.

When it had been a while, the whole party was up again, now they understood each other because their parties were a real piece of crap.  
Seifer with Raijin and Fujin were talking on the side, they were also with Bryan, as Seifer had liked him.

"Who was the handsome one?" Said the girl pointing at Seifer.  
"Damn it, Izzy, don't point it at him," Rinoa said holding her hand. "it's our new reinforcement, his name’s Seifer and he’s from Balamb," she add.  
"Oh but of course he's from Balamb" Izzy laughed, seeing him physically he was like everybody imagined a boy from Balamb. "So he was the big reinforcement, is he SeeD?" Izzy add.  
"I don't know, but it looks like it," Rinoa said, smirking as the two of them looked at Seifer among the people.

After a while, Rinoa had come up with the idea of the After Party, so they started to choose the closest ones.

"Hey..." said the girl in a soft voice next to him at the bar.  
"Hi" he just looked at her, answered and drank.  
"Are you planning on doing something now?"  
"Are you inviting me, boss?" Said the blonde arcing an eyebrow.  
"No...yes..." She emitted a small laugh. "Are you in the mood for an After Party, beach boy?" She added, moving her index finger from side to side on the blond's face.  
"Oh, so there's Afters here, too."  
"Yeah, well... it depends on how Balamb does Afters" said the girl with a strange grin on her face.  
"I'll do it, but only because I want to know you and I know you want it too, but they go with me" commented the boy pointing to his two friends, she nodded.  
"Well, you guys, I need someone to go buy more drinks," Bryan said out loud.  
"And where at this hour?" commented Izzy.  
"Oh, honey, I have contacts," added the boy.  
"Fucking cloudy"the girl laughed.

"I’ll go, Seifer? Will you come with me?" Rinoa said Interrupting taking the hand of his new companion, he nodded.  
"Well, it's at the northern gas station, do you know it? Almost outside, down 52nd," Bryan said approaching Rinoa, she nodded. "The boy's name is Lou, the idiot sleeps there, knocks on the back door, you say I command you" 

"Well, where do we meet?"  
"Motel 6, Princess" said Zone. "Hey, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" He added this one by approaching Seifer, he just nodded in a serious look.  
"Then drive and take care of the princess."

A few minutes ago they had already left the old alley and had entered the road, at least the motorcycle did not make so much noise, if the military saw them, they would kill them without thinking twice, as it was that they could go out without being afraid, these people were crazy.

The cold wind was on her face, her delicate hands were around the boy's waist, and her head was on his back.  
It's been a long time since she felt this way, it was as if she was cold but hot at the same time, his body was strong, and warm to her touch, she felt free, but with someone by her side.

They had bought Lou's drinks at the gas station, and now they were sitting on the meadow by the road, they had talked for a while, about them, they knew each other as normal teenagers, without problems, as if the world was no longer at war.

"Then you went from one balcony to another" said the young man, still incredulous about what the girl told him.  
"Yes! And I was in underwear!" She said laughing  
"Oh c’mon, that's not so bad Rinoa"  
"Seifer, I was in underwear, going from one balcony to another and the damn neighbor downstairs was..." he had interrupted her with a kiss, he was tender and warm, he just didn't understand why he did it, he just did it and that was it, she was so cute and stupid, and smiley, he just couldn't help it. "watching" said the girl opening her eyes when their lips separated.  
"What?" He ask looking at her.  
"That the neighbor was watching me from the floor below" said this she smiled and this gave him the same gesture.  
"You, my friend, you're a Casanova beach boy" the girl said, as if nothing had happened.  
"I'm not a beach boy."  
"You are, your eyes scream beach," Rinoa said moving her index finger in his face.  
"I'm not a casanova."  
"Oh... your being screams it Seifer, don't deny it"  
"Oh yeah? Look who's talking," he said with a smirk, referring to her.  
"Are you calling me a bitch?"  
"Hm yeah..." he said as he approached her, his face was very close to hers.  
"oh, then you... you're boy whore" she said, laughing in a strange tone, he smiled because of what she said.  
"oh, you Little dirty girl..." he said in a mocking tone and kissed her.

MOTEL 6, 4036 hours.  
They had arrived, Rinoa’s feet hurted with those huge shoes, it was quite late and she was not in a whole mood to be in the After, She just wanted to be with Seifer all fucking day until she get bored of his presence, she didn’t understand what she was feeling right now, maybe it was that she was sleepy and just wanted to sleep.

They reached room 203, as soon as they opened the door the asphyxiating smell of weed enveloped them completely, the smoke came out of the room, inside it was literal like fog, nothing could be seen, they were listening to Hole, and some danced, Gerek was in underwear smoking from a bong, Raijin was beside him laughing like an idiot, Seifer didn't see Fujin anywhere and got a little nervous.  
"Raijin, where's Foo!"  
"Seifer, Dude, how are you? Ya’ know…" Raijin replied with a huge smile on his face, his eyes almost closed.  
"Idiot" the blonde let go, then looked for Fujin all over the room until he found her in the bathroom, she was sleeping, lying in the bathtub, her patch was on her cheek and she had a bottle of vodka in her hand, Seifer just returned the patch to her eye and kissed her on the forehead, Rinoa looked at him from the door.  
"Shall we go to the next room?"  
"Does the one who's not a bitch say that?" Seifer replied with a malicious smile.  
Rinoa replied with the same smile and disappeared through the door.

He was afraid to leave Fujin alone there, but he wanted to go with Rinoa, he knew that Fujin knew how to defend herself alone, but he doubted because of the state she was in, but he had already decided, he covered her with some sheets and closed the bathroom, if some idiot touched her a hair, he would swear that he would kill everyone.

Room 204

From the jukebox Vicarge could be heard and she began to dance all over the room, no doubt the boy would not stop saying that she was a bright girl, the young woman left her platform shoes on the bedside table, she danced on tiptoes, her white socks were tender with the floor of the cold room, the light illuminated her very little, but she was her own light, as she danced she took off the choker of slues dropping it somewhere, in a short lapse she looked and smiled at him.  
He was lying on the back of the bed, he couldn't stop looking at her, the young man had a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't quite usual, the girl kept dancing to Vicarge's rhythm, looking and smiling at him in the strangest way possible, it was his totally, he was free and hers, she looked like a crazy girl dancing and jumping, her dark hair went from side to side, he kept smiling with reddened cheeks, he couldn't stop looking at her, he couldn't help it, she was like an angel, who was dancing to him, only to him, but it wasn't something perverse nor much less, it was true happiness and adolescence dancing to him with a smile on her face.  
But happiness and adolescence began to approach him with an itchy look on her face, the young woman had stopped dancing and began to crawl on the bed reaching him, the blond's cheeks lit up more, she was sitting in his pelvis, and only stared at him, he looked at her astonished, he didn't know what to do, but he wasn't going to take her away that was obvious, it was such a resounding change, but no doubt she was a true angel, beautiful from his new point of view, her little panties were seen from the short dress, the boy's cheeks burned, it was a total change, he had blushed for seeing her dance and have shame, he had never felt shame, but now he was blushing for a mixture of desire and nervousness of just seeing her on top of his body, he still didn't understand anything.  
She put a small but so tender kiss on his lips, and smiled, he attracted her again and began to kiss her more strongly, but the motives and feelings were different from what had happened on the road, the two began to run their hands through their bodies, the fire began to consume them, their minds began to fantasize inexplicable things, They were on the moon, everything had become frenetic and drowned, Rinoa let out slight groans from her lips, when the young man's hands were running over her anxiously, his erection began to feel painful against his pants, so he took the girl and put her under his body, now he was up and quickly began to shed his clothes. She blushed when she saw his torso uncovered, he literally was a Greek God or something similar, she could also notice the bump in his pants but only let out a little giggle, she helped him with the belt, but before proceeding he put his hands on the straps of her shiny dress and tried to pull it down, but she took him by the shoulders apart.  
"What is it?" the young man said with a quick breath.  
"I don't want to take it off, it's a little uncomfortable" Rinoa whispered placing her hands on his chest.  
"Uncomfortable? You're beautiful."  
"Thank you... but I really don't want to take it off."  
"Well" he let go dry and kissed her again.  
Between kisses, she put her delicate hands on the adolescent's erection, he began to breathe faster thanks to this, but he stopped her and took a condom out of his pocket, they looked at each other for a second as if they were having a mental conversation, finally she nodded and he pulled down his pants, she looked at him closely, he was beautiful, a beautiful man... in simple words.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes..."  
"You're not sure," he looked at her.  
"I am, it's just...DUDE you’re big," the girl said joking about the latest. He emitted a little laugh.  
"It's gonna hurt for a moment..."  
"But it's all going to happen... I know, that's what everyone says," the young woman said interrupting him. But she went on. "Just be gentle, okay?"  
He nodded to this, and began kissing her neck, she rolled her eyes and began to caress his golden hair, the girl's moans began to take fluid.  
He began to enter her slowly, she became more and more difficult, the girl's hands clung to his head, her eyes closed and her eyebrows expressed pain, they were no longer moans of pleasure in the least, it hurt a lot, he felt perfectly as he opened the way in her, he reached the bottom but did not move, he looked at her eyes.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Hm... something like that..." the girl said opening her eyes to meet his, he looked vulnerable, he looked at her with concern, but the vulnerability was on his face, his eyes were little seen between his eyelashes, his eyelids opened and closed slowly, after a moment he began to ram it softly, she began to get used to it, and then the moans became pure pleasure again....  
Just a magical night... in the least magical place in the world

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading.
> 
> XoXo see you around...


End file.
